


About Last Night

by LazlosLulls



Series: The Premiere Courtship of New Altea [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Altean Culture (Voltron), Anxiety Attacks, Catharsis, Crying, Deep Tissue Massage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Mulaney References, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and Blallura? Allurack?, black lion being a good bean, blackashi, bubbly happy drunk allura, emotional drunk shiro, gross sobbing ghibli tears crying, here have some feels, i heard it was shallurangst week, magical quintessence head massages, non sexual nudity, offscreen vomiting, shallura has a routine for nightmares, shiro has an emotional breakdown and questions his identity, thinly veiled middle fingers to the executive producers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Queen Allura and King Consort Takashi continue to stay at the Uwuliph’s resort, enjoying the amenities. Disaster struck on their first night, and despite their host’s willingness to heal them, the couple retreat to the Black Lion, not to be seen until morning.Or:Shiro gets horribly sick from the wine and runs off to the only safe place he has. Allura makes sure he has space to talk. The Black Lion is a combination shelter and good friend. Sometimes the walls you make to protect yourself will separate you from everyone else.





	About Last Night

**About Last Night**

After their initial reservations, Allura and Shiro decided to stay for a small vacation. Their first day was filled with hiking the Uwuliph’s massive wine gardens, then relaxing in their hot springs. They had retired to their room for the night. The couple changed into their bedclothes, matching short-sleeved tunics and pants. Allura slipped on her favorite robe, and Shiro toed on his Black Lion slippers.

Allura had noticed the wine was left in the kitchen. "Oh! We may as well." Allura rinsed the glasses in the sink. She poured halfway for her and Shiro. "Cheers!" They clinked the glasses together, sipping the red liquid carefully. They talked, about everything and nothing, remembering the other beautiful planets they’ve been to. When the glasses were empty, she refilled them until the bottle was gone.

Allura got the effects first, a blush that lit her cheek markings up. She rolled her sleeves of her robe back, giggling at the glowing marks on her arms. A tingling sensation bloomed in her chest. “Not bad.”

It took a few minutes for Shiro to catch up. He waited for a good sign, some warmth at least, but his stomach churned in anxiety. Worries started to creep up in his thoughts. “I don’t think it’s working for me.” They put down their empty glasses.

Allura wrapped her arms around him fluidly. “It’s probably because of our different chemistry.” She started to sway, pulling Shiro in a lazy dance. “It’s a shame, this is lovely.”

“I’ll live without it.” he smiled, nuzzling into her hair. Shiro followed her dancing, humming softly. Allura snuggled close, wine making her thoughts fuzzy and warm. He curled his arms around her, singing quietly to drown out his unsettled feelings. The couple turned in place, to their own tune.

Then Allura took his face in her hands, giddily kissing his cheeks where his marks would be if her were Altean. "I can give them to you, you know?"

Shiro wasn’t following her too well. "Give what?"

"Your own _nafsi_ marks. Of course then your face may look crowded...I wonder what color they would be? Pink like mine?" She started rubbing his cheekbones. "Green or purple maybe?"

He crinkled his nose at that. "Not purple." he didn’t want another reminder of the Galra sitting on his face.

Allura’s blue and pink eyes came straight through to his brown ones. "It's not really a choice. It's an expression of your quintessence."

Shiro blinked. "...So your soul is pink.” he caught himself from saying, ‘the color of mourning on your planet’.

She giggled. "Yup! And your soul could be violet, or green, or red, or yellow, though I'm partial to cool colors. We won't clash."

“Clashing colors?” Fear spiked in his chest. "You'd divorce me if we didn't match?"

"No! No no no Shiro, my love! We'd have to get new outfits, that's all! I wouldn't leave you for your colors! That would be so _petty_ after all that we've been through!"

Shiro tried to push it away, assuring Allura. "It's fine."

Allura stood still, and kept holding his face. "You mean more to me than _anything_, Takashi." She walked forward to kiss him, and they tumbled into bed. "Whoops." She held herself above him, pink _nafsi_ still glowing under the veil of her white hair.

Shiro shrunk, blushing under her gaze. He reached to his sides, grasping the silky bed sheets. “...whoops.” he echoed, suddenly aware of the look in her eyes and how it made his insides feel...different than usual. Not delighted, or adored, just nervous.

Allura purred, bending down and kissing down his neck.

“Allura...” he whined, before grasping her waist. “Allura. Not here.” he thought, for the half second, she didn’t hear him and something vile rolled in his gut.

His wife shrugged, kissing the top of his head. “Alright then. Let’s get under.” He let out a breath. They shuffled into the red comforter, settling in for the night.

He felt a twinge of uneasiness when Allura was out of his sight, so he asked if he could be the big spoon. Shiro wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder blades. He still felt something, a prickle in the back of his neck, but Allura was sound asleep, so he concentrated on her. Everything about her. The familiar scent of the Castle’s detergent, mixed with the soft aroma of the Uwuliph’s bath oils. The steady heartbeat underneath him. The well-known planes of her back, the way he can curl around her like she was a teddy bear. Grounded by his wife’s presence, Shiro slipped into an unquiet sleep.

-

Allura’s dreams were warm, with an undercurrent of tension. Phantom limbs caressed her, with her only anchor being the strong arms around her middle.

There was a sudden jolt from behind her. Shiro’s steady warmth was gone. A thundering sound came through the room. Allura drowsily stumbled out of bed. A horrid noise brought her to full awareness. Where was Shiro? She dashed out of the bedroom, only to see a blur sprint out the door.

Allura ran out into the halls, barely registering the vomit in the sink. The new prosthetic she made him was connected to her quintessence, she could track it in short distances. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was headed to the hanger. He can't leave when he's like this.

The guards were knocked down. She cast her head to the Black Lion. She was closing her maw, but otherwise not moving. Black was an impressive diplomatic vessel, and it soothed her to feel her quintessence. Her shields were coming online. This hasn't happened for a while, since the war was officially over. She wasn’t moving from her spot.

Allura helped one of the guards up. "Did you see my husband?"

"He ran us over. Couldn't get out of the way fast enough." One said.

"My apologies. He's a little overworked."

"He looked half mad. Haven't seen anything like that since we opened Vault 80." The other replied. "Should we open the gates in case he gets an idea to blast them?"

"I'll keep him here." She sped off, barely registering a, “Miss, you can’t-” from them.

The shields came down when she approached. Black opened her toothless jaws and she stepped inside. The aura surrounding her was protective, to her and to Shiro. Only the emergency lights were on, a soft blue illuminating the empty room. The Lion’s interior was ever changing, matching what was needed, much like Alteans. Black had folded the pilots chair away, leaving the cockpit open.

Shiro must have realized someone was coming, and she saw a blur racing down Black’s throat. A voice rang out to her, hurried and nervous. "This is just a nightmare, you can't be here." He popped his head out, watching her with wary eyes.

Pain lanced her chest. She replied tenderly, "Do you think Black would have let me in if it wasn't me?"

He shook his head, "...no. but. Don't come any closer." Her foot brushed against a pile of cloth. "They could have put bugs on you. I can't let them know. I can't go back..."

"You need help, Shiro.” A proximity alarm sounded from Black’s panels. "Black, may I look out?" The monitors flickered to life. A small crowd had gathered, mainly the head guard with his few lessers. Some guests, woken up by the commotion were there as well. She couldn't risk someone attempting to break in. "Let me out for a moment." The Lion rumbled, and her jaws opened again. Shiro made a distressed noise, and she saw his white shock of hair disappear under the floor. “I’ll be back soon.” she assured him. There wasn’t an answer back.

The head guard was the first to approach her. He was a finely dressed man, in a crisp purple and red suit. “Queen Allura, my apologies. I must insist that you step aside so we can retrieve your husband.”

"I apologize for the inconvenience. My husband needed to return to the Black Lion. I will make sure he's resting comfortably for the night. I do not require your assistance."

"The wine in your room was a strong vintage, he could be having an abnormal reaction-”

Allura stopped focusing on Shiro for a moment. During their tour she had gotten suspicions that the wine was an aphrodisiac that could affect most, if not all species. A flare of anger burned in her chest. It came together in her mind. Their hosts deliberately gave the ‘struggling couple’ a high dosage of a lovemaking cocktail in hopes it would ‘fix’ their relationship. Make them act more affectionate with each other. They weren’t broken, they never were broken. Sex wasn’t a way to fix an intimate partnership. Communication could do that. Trust could do that.

Allura raised her hand, cutting him off, “I have seen him through worse, Captain. He’s already chosen the Black Lion as his haven.”

"It's better if he comes out, we have medical treatments for this." he replied. “He’d have to be quarantined for the rest of the night at the least.”

"Any medical problems can be resolved, as I have experience from fighting alongside him. The Black Lion will be his quarantine zone. We have emergency rations that will last for more than enough time.”

"But he still might hurt you if you're that close." the Captain tried again.

"He's my husband. Of course he could hurt me.” She smiled. “While I’m more familiar with it in theory, it’s rarely happened in reality. Thank you all for your concern.” Allura stepped backward. Black raised the shields, gently pushing everyone away. “We will try to make it to brunch.” She kept walking backwards, stepping into Black’s mouth gracefully as the guards tried their weapons against the shields.

She looked into the depths of Black’s interior. Shiro was still hiding. The higher dose could have caused the horrible reaction he suffered from. He might have realized it was an aphrodisiac as well. Him hiding in Black was just taking himself out of the situation. Allura sighed. He should know he’s not alone by now, but it was a hard habit to break.

While in the safety of the cockpit, the Queen looked out, finding the crowd had started to disperse. Two guards stood dutifully at Black’s feet, the rest gone. Allura nodded, turning away, peering in the depths of the ship for her husband. Her foot brushed the pile of clothes again, and she recalled what Shiro had said. Bugs, as she knew, were another word for hidden recording devices.

“Black. Please raise the ambient temperature by a few cals, will you?” Allura asked, taking her earrings off and removing her slippers. Her pajamas were rather simple, and they joined the pile with Shiro’s things. “Dearest one? Takashi?” she called out.

She heard a distant thud in the depths of the ship. Then a slamming and stomping up the ladder from Blacks belly to the cockpit. Shiro appeared, popping up like a Juniberry flower than quickly diving back down, caution in his eyes.

“I’ve got nothing on me. Not a single stitch that could hide any bugs, alright?” she turned around in a circle, pulling her hair up. He nodded, and she picked up the pile. Black opened up her jaw a crack, and she flung their clothes out. She smiled viciously. That should make a quiznaking statement.

Allura turned back, seeing Shiro fully climb upward. “Lura? I’m not feeling okay.” he looked tired down to his bones. He was also swaying, holding his prosthetic far away like it was going to burn him.

She stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. “I’ll help you. Let’s find a nice spot to sit down.” Black opened a drawer for her, and inside was a thick blanket. She laid it down, and underneath she felt the floor soften just a touch. They sat together, cross legged. “What do you need?”

He looked at her for just a moment before saying, “Fix – fix my head. Something’s wrong.”

“Let’s find out together, shall we?” she folded her legs underneath her. He remembered, even through his muddled state, what he needed to do. His head rested on her thighs and she threaded her fingers in his hair, fluffing it.

Shiro squirmed, body shivering at the contact. “Keep doing that. They never did that before.”

“Who’s they, Shiro?” Allura asked, looking down into his eyes.

He blinked. “I don’t know – ugh. They just pulled at my hair while they f-” he suddenly froze, as hearing what he was saying. His eyes started to dart, fists clenching and his prosthetic flickering. “No. No. Don’t touch me I’m not-” his hand reached up, as if to pull her away from him.

“Shh. Shh.” Allura sent a pulse of quintessence down through her hands, steadying him. The effect was instant, his arms went limp, eyes closed. “I’ve got you, my love. You’re here.” she trailed her fingers through his scalp, sending a tingling feeling through his body. It settled in his skin, calming him down. Allura murmured more encouragements to him while his breathing evened out.

She analyzed his quintessence, feeling a blockage that was more prominent than before. Haggar had manipulated his mind, leaving knots in his psyche that may never heal. Some of them were his own doing, blocking off parts of his own memory to keep himself sane. They unravel from time to time, leaving him in terrified fits. She could feel that the wine did this. Lowered his inhibitions and made it possible for his trauma to sneak back up on him. She went through the motions as she would for a nightmare, humming a soothing melody and attempting to harmonize his quintessence to hers.

Shiro opened his eyes, breathing softly and humming along. “Let me up.” he said after a while. He rested his back against the wall, looking over his body. He kept a good distance away from her, pointedly averting his eyes from her nakedness. “What’s making me feel so gross?” Shiro trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

“That wine they brought...it was their species specialty. Meant to enhance the lovemaking experience, I believe.” a sudden flush came to his face, “How do you feel?”

“Like my skin is crawling, like I have too much energy. I think I’m gearing up for a fight that’s not coming. Like something is going to attack me.” at this, his fists clenched. But he inhaled three times, and relaxed. “That’s why I went to Black. She won’t let anyone in. Nothing can hurt me in here.”

“Yes. Nothing can hurt you here.” Allura assured.

"Come here.” he reached his hands out, but then thought better and put them down. “No funny business, I just need to hold you and make sure you're here."

Allura reached out and held his hand. She looked in his eyes, projecting her love and sincerity into his own lost ones. "I wouldn't object, if it helped you."

His face twisted, "No, it won’t help when I’m like this. That's too much to ask. Cuddling should help." He detached his arm, and she moved it above their heads, within two steps. It didn't escape her that his back was to the wall, and she was at his front. His muscles were still taut under his warm skin. She rubbed his arm, willing him to relax. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his chin settle on her head. His remaining hand carded through her hair. The repetitive motion made the tension melt. He stilled, and Allura was sure he'd dozed off. But soon after, a rumble came up from his chest. "Allura. I think I've had that wine before." Before she could answer back, he said. “They gave it to the Champion. More than a few times.”

Her mind reeled at the implications. “I’m so sorry they hurt you.”

He didn’t have an answer for that. Shiro just held her a little tighter, pressing a kiss in her hair. “It was probably a sense memory. I think, after some fights, it was the only thing to drink. Then they would come in and...well. It made me more reactive, but still didn’t mean that I _wanted_ it.”

“No wonder that the Galra kept this place alive. Some dominance-hungry General must have found out. Who knows how much leverage they’ve gotten out of it. There has to be tighter regulations on this.”

He smiled, and she felt an overflow of pride in his voice. “Maybe we can spend the week on that, then.”

“Your talent of turning bad things around is still working, I see.”

“I don’t want to think about work.” he groaned. “Cuddling isn’t helping as much as I thought it would. Can you massage me?”

“The usual?” she asked, just in case. She didn’t want to assume that he still wanted what came directly after those massages; when he was completely relaxed and very responsive.

“Don’t be offended, but I might throw up again if you touch me below the belt.” he looked around, “In fact...” he stood up, and Black had already opened a drawer, filled with spare clothes. He pulled a pair of boxer shorts out for himself, and a tank top. He itched as soon as the tank top was pulled over his head. So instead he folded it back into the drawer.

“Understood.” Allura found her own spare clothes, a tank top and shorts.

“Black, can you help us out?” He called to the Lion. She purred, and the pilot’s chair came back, lying completely flat with a hole in his headrest. “Thank you.” Shiro climbed on, face down. He took a deep breath and she could feel his effort to relax burning in the air.

She had stored away lotion for times like this, and started her work. “I’m going to start with your back, Shiro. Then you can turn around and I can do the rest of you.” He gave a thumbs up. Allura laid her hands on him and began to work.

Alteans had therapeutic massage. It was meant for the care of their shape shifting muscles. Most of the techniques were perfected by machinery, with chairs being a common sight in the bathroom. She had at first programmed Shiro's human biology into her personal machine. But he tried once, and after a few moments he ripped himself out of it, looking scared to death. He never got around to telling her why. She wanted to be sure he was taking care of himself. It took a disguise, but she was able to attend classes on massage therapy, to better help him with his aches and pains. He had offered to learn her anatomy as well, to repay the favor. But she only shrugged, saying it was good bonding.

Her movements were well-practiced by now. The intense pressure she put onto Shiro's muscles was almost painful. He couldn't trust a light touch. She often wondered if Haggar modified his DNA, to become stronger than human. In her best moments she wonders if his lifespan will match hers now, that they can life a full life together. In her worst, she worries his own body would turn on itself.

Allura went, limb by limb, muscle by muscle, and smoothed out the knots. He keeps his tension close, and she knows from experience that it hurt to unwind them. It was like a physical representation of the knots in his quintessence. While that work was never done, she knows she can help his body. It was guided meditation for her, easy movements that flowed in a step by step fashion. If it was pressing, they would talk, but more often than not she did her work in welcomed silence.

He wasn't silent, this time.

“I’m so, so sorry, Allura. This shouldn’t have happened, it was a nice vacation until I ran off. I suspected but I never really knew...I know I didn't tell you about this. I should be able to tell you everything.”

"We're all allowed secrets, I'm sorry yours came at an inconvenient time." she had finished with his back, any more and she would be bruising it. “Flip over.” he turned over, and she sat him up with a water pouch.

He gulped it down. "Any time would have been bad. There’s this saying, humans have.” He pointed at his chest, circling it. “I’ll keep it all in here. And then I die.” and Shiro snorts, laughing. “I thought Adam really knew me, but he didn’t know how much I wanted to see space.” he laid down, and she starts massaging his arm and collarbone. “I think Keith’s been to my funeral, the big one with all of the Garrison officers. Did they know who I was, really? Did Montgomery really know I broke the copier so she couldn’t print out her_ stupid _incorrect tests? Did Dos Santos ever realize no one bothered him at office hours because I hosted them in the library?” the laughing turns into a sob, “I’ve died _twice_, Allura. There was no one that really knew _me_. All these secrets, they’ll just be me, holding my breath because I _can’t let them go_.” tears start gathering in his eyes.

Allura stopped her hands. "I know who you are." she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And I like you.”

"You really like me?" His voice broke, and a fresh wave of tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shiro, I married you." she couldn’t keep the dryness from her voice.

"Yeah, but. I'm a mess." his hand went up and down his body, as if to prove something. “I have these stupid triggers that take me away from everyone, I don’t tell them anything, and would they even like me if I did?” the tears started to fall, one by one, and he sat up, clumsily trying to brush them off.

Allura stepped forward, holding his face in her hands. She came close until she was everything he saw, their breath mingling. "You're not a burden, Takashi." She wiped the tears away. "And be here until you believe it."

She felt the warmth of his blush under her fingers. Shiro leaned forward, burying his face in her neck. His single arm held her, while his scarred bicep attempted the same. Allura mirrored him, holding him tight. “Thank you.” he breathed. After a moment of tranquil silence Allura let Shiro pull away. Black rumbled, and the massage table expanded into a bed they could rest on. “Black...” he chided.

Allura giggled, pulling the blanket from the floor. “Come here, love.” she cast it over them, snuggling close until they could both breathe easily. The lights dimmed out, but she still felt a faint smile on their faces.

-

Shiro’s dreams were warm and soft. He felt protected, but not stifled or crowded. Then he opened his eyes and the light stabbed into them.

“Ow, what?” he grumbled. The light responded, dimming. The headache wasn't helping. Shiro heard twin rumbles in his ears and soul. “Black…?” Why was he in the Black Lion? He followed the sensation of his arm, feeling it wrapped around someone.

That someone mumbled, “Good morning, Shiro.” sleepily. It was Allura, he could recognize her anywhere. She was etched into his soul, borne into each heartbeat.

The sound was hard on his ears. Shiro groaned, flopping his head back on the headrest. Last thing he remembered was drinking some wine and falling asleep in the room. This was not a good impression for the Uwuliph. “How did we get here?” he pulled his arm up, lifting the blanket. A blush came to his face. “Why aren’t we in our pajamas?” he squeaked.

Allura was watching calmly, and the room brightened a little more. “You woke up in the middle of the night and ran to Black. You were paranoid that someone was listening, so you asked to remove our clothes. It also seemed to help your nerves.” they sat up together.

“That’s heh-” he huffed, “_some_ wine. I don’t think I’ve been that out of it since college.” He’d have to remember to stay away from alcohol. It sounded like something he’d do, and bits were coming back. He swallowed thickly. "Did anything happen?"

“Physically, nothing more than a deep tissue massage. Emotionally...” Allura trailed off, describing what Shiro spoke of. About his feelings of isolation and lack of connection with others. Black had supplied a recording as well.

“I didn’t ask to be called out like this.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I guess I could stand to be a bit more open with people."

"Yes, that would be a start.” she reached for his hand and he held it.

“I...I can do that.” he nodded. His stomach took this moment to growl. Shiro flashed a smile. “We should probably get to brunch.”

-

Queen Allura and King Consort Takashi did make it to the brunch on time, as promised. They had both refused the proffered wine. Over the course of the meal, the King Consort did joke a little more, showing a jovial side to his often stern demeanor. The Queen followed his mood, relaxing during the social gathering. After this brief period of respite, however, they turned back to business, requesting a meeting to place regulations on the wine. The plan to make the couple relax didn’t work. But if you took a closer eye, they seemed united as a partnership should be.

They were there to make a positive change, after all.

-

**Notes: **

The original draft of this one was gonna be NSFW...but the characters didn’t want to work with me. This is the text post that inspired the fic. I can’t find the original poster anymore. Take this fic instead.

shiro: *tearing up* oh my god you like me? 

allura: SHIRO… YOUR DICK IS LITERALLY INSIDE ME

Nafsi is Swahili for soul, because shush.

**Gentle Reminder for Shiro Stans:** By default, all Shiro fanfiction, is a deliberate act of defiance to the executive producers. And I think that’s beautiful.

**BEHOLD, THE ORIGINAL SUMMARY:**

Threw their clothes out of the ship, _idiom_

Alternately: Throw your clothes out of the ship

Definition: When someone prevents themselves from quitting to obtain their goal. i.e. locking themselves in a room until the problem is solved. Most commonly used as a romantic phase, describing the determination not to leave a relationship that is having difficulties.

The creation of the phrase is attributed to actions by Allura, Queen of New Altea and King Consort Takashi Shirogane, during the inaugural Uwuliph Alliance summit. King Consort Shirogane had imbibed in the Uwuliph’s aphrodisiac wine; he had experienced the uncommon side effects of sensory overload and aggressive behavior, he cut a path of destruction away from their quarters and fled to the Black Lion. Queen Allura followed him inside at risk of her own safety. She reappeared only one time that night; to throw their clothing out of the ship. Neither of them were harmed, and some would say that their relationship was stronger after that.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
